


Dual Control

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gags, Multi, Polyamory, Sam Takes Care of Cas and Rowena, Tied up Rowena, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rowena challenges Sam to see if he can get both her and Cas off at the same time.Sam’s not generally competitive but this one he’d like to win.





	Dual Control

It’s a good thing that some of the rooms in the bunker have really large beds. Much as Sam would still have found a way to make this work (he’d outsmarted the devil after all, he could find a way around how to fit himself, an angel and a witch in one bed), it’s just comfier and easier like this for all of them.

That, and he has room to work.

This is the part Cas loves best. He craves attention, being taken care of, and the low needy whine from behind the gag, as Sam slips one slick finger inside him, slowly building to two, taking it slow and easy, tells Sam how desperate Cas is. 

When Sam pauses, not through cruelty, or some kind of edging game, Cas tugs futilely at the cuffs keeping his wrists tied to the bed, prompting Sam to pet his thigh to settle him.

“It’s okay, Cas, I’m gonna take care of you. Just hold on a moment.”

He can see the irritation in every inch of Rowena’s bound body. She’s gagged as well, but her eyes are spitfire furious when she glares at him, and the contrast between them both is so amazing.

Cas, loving being doted on, being gently worked to a climax, knowing Sam will be as careful with him as he desperately needs and is, finally, not ashamed to admit.

Rowena, abrasive as steel wool on marble, wanting it hard and fast and rough and above all _now_. 

She’s no time for gentleness. 

And herein lies the challenge. He’d promised to make this good for both of them and Rowena had likened it to trying to pat your head and rub your tummy simultaneously.

You just couldn’t get two people, with different sexual requirements, off at the same time.

Sam doesn’t have Dean’s need to prove himself, to always be right, but all the same he can’t just let that go. On some level he knows Rowena’s baiting him, and things quickly escalated to discussing how to make it fair (having them both restrained and gagged so there was less moving around, less distraction, allowing Sam to focus, was finally agreed on).

And now here they are, Sam kneeling in front of the two people he loves, who are trusting him to look after them.

He slicks his fingers up again, nudges two at Cas’s opening, encouraging it to let him in, and them starts to rub Rowena’s clit.

It’s hard to vary his rhythm; he has to admit she wasn’t wrong there, but he manages.

He keeps Cas to the same, steadily increasing pace, while he presses hard on Rowena’s clit, tempts it until it’s a firm bud and then pinches it between the sides of his fingers.

She gives a growl, all threatening and eager, making him pinch harder before he shoves two fingers in her without warning.

The witch bucks up, breasts jutting out when her body forms a bow, so tantalising there, but Sam only has two hands and they’re both busy so, much as he knows she loves him to slap and pinch, that’ll have to wait for another time.

He can feel Cas getting close. He rubs gently across the angel’s prostate, feeling the delicate tremors moving through his body as he inches nearer to coming.

And Rowena…. Sam isn’t slow or gentle, and she’s thrashing around as best she can, tied down as she is, hair wild and everywhere, eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of what Sam’s doing to her.

If he can just time it _so_...

But not quite. Cas comes first, comes hard, body locking up around Sam’s fingers and Sam keeps going, keeps working him through it until the angel slumps back, sated, panting.

Rowena is shrieking through the gag, whether in pleasure or protest that Cas got there first, but Sam doesn’t let her lag too far behind.

He just works her harder, and then his fingers are slick with more than lube and she’s like something possessed, writhing through her orgasm.

Sam removes his hand, knowing that once it’s done, it’s done for her. She doesn’t need to be settled down the way Cas does, preferring to bask in the sharpness of it, feeling the unresolved ache in her body.

He removes their gags first, and then says the word to unlock the restraints capable of holding a powerful angel and a powerful witch.

Cas is a pliant, quiet angel as Sam shuffles between them, and tucks him against his side.

Rowena, on the other hand, reminds Sam of a cat he had once, for a couple of weeks, when they were holed up someplace when he was sick, and Dean had snuck him in a stray.

Sam knew it wasn’t forever, but the thing he remembered most about that cat was how regal she was. Deciding when, _if_ he got to pet or hold her, and he’d better not do it too soon, too long, or too much, or she’d let him know he’d crossed the line.

Rowena settles against him with a fierce daintiness and allows him to put his arm around her shoulders.

“Are you conceding, Samuel?”

Cas grumbles something under his breath, too low for either of them to make out, but Sam’s pretty sure his angel is coming to his defence, and he bestows a gentle kiss on Cas’s messy hair.

“I guess,” he says, and Rowena preens smugly.

Hell, he wasn’t even that interested in the contest anyway. Just giving pleasure to the angel and witch he loves is worth the fact that Rowena will probably not shut up about this for days.


End file.
